As the Sun Sets Over
by blahblahblah9595
Summary: my first fic! sora and riku are at riku's house and there is some confesions! LEMON WRNING SORIKU


hi well this is my first fanfic / yaoi/ lemon so plz go easy on me cuz i have no expriance cuz im a girl so yea

i don't own kh but it would make a good b-day present!!

WARNING: TWO HOT GUYS HAVEING HOT SEX!!

--khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh--

It was now a few years after Sora, Riku, and Kairi went through kingdom hearts they were now very happy with them selves

It was now a few years after Sora, Riku, and Kairi went through kingdom hearts they were now very happy with them selves. Well at it seamed that way.

However, really the truth was this: Sora had asked Kairi to be his girlfriend a couple months after KH but she refused because it resulted that she only liked Sora as a brother.

The keyblade master was sad for the fallowing days Riku would always go up to his room and comfort him; Riku was always there for him now.

Sora started to figure out that he loved Riku but was too blind and naïve to know that Riku loved him back. One night while there was a huge thunderstorm that had hit the islands and Riku's parents were out for a month and Sora was staying over Riku's house.

They where watching a movie that had just come out on DVD and Sora was so anxious to see. most of the time Riku was watching Sora and all of his movements, Sora was nervous because he knew that Riku was watching him. So he decided to started a conversation.

"Hey Riku?"

"Hm"

"You heard the news about Kairi and what they are saying about her?"

Riku, at the mention of the said girl's name got mad. He didn't know why he just got mad.

"Why is it that every time you have to bring her up? Isn't it enough that she rejected you and humiliated you?"

"Riku what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You! That's what's wrong with me. Sora I have loved you since day one and you don't notice! Sora I love you! And I'm tired of hearing you talk about Kairi in a way so special!"

Sora was so surprised he never thought that Riku actually loved him back!

"Riku." Sora whispered his name to tell him that he loved him to but the words wouldn't come out.

The silverette just scoffed and left the room. He went outside the cold rain fell on his body and he began to cry.' Why the fuck did I tell him! I'm so fucking stupid! Now he will never talk to me again.' Those thoughts were coming to his head over and over again.

As Riku was thinking on the ground and crying, Sora walked out to where Riku was. He wasn't sure of what to say but he still went.

"Riku…"

"Go away"

"No. not until you have something clear in your head Riku." Sora wasn't playing around you could tell by his voice it was so stern.

"What" said Riku as he got up form the floor and looked to Sora, straight in the eyes?

Sora tried really heard to get the word out but he just couldn't.

Next thing Riku knew was that a pair of soft, tender and chocolate tasting lips met his own. The older of the two was shocked he didn't know what was going on but right before Sora got the chance to pull away Riku grabbed the back of his neck and deepens the kiss.

Riku's lovely silk lips meet Sora's innocent ones again.

Riku's tongue started licking, nipping the younger boy's lips. Sora opened his mouth to his best friend, and their moving muscles formed a dance.

The two slowly ripped apart form each other.

"Riku, I-I've loved you for sometime now. Don't ever think that I would hate you, OK?" Riku nodded.

The two boys went back to the house they were both wet so they went to Riku's room to change. The lights went out right when they entered the room.

Sora started to change anyway snot noticing that Riku was starring at him or his shadow, "what?" Sora giggled as he stopped stripping and was now only in his black boxers, His hands were on his femine like hips.

Riku stepped closer to him." I was just thinking of how really fuckable you look right now" Sora blushed at Riku's- wait was that a fucking compliment?

"W-w-what?" Sora stuttered, "You heard me, you look extremely fuckable right now. And it really dosen't help if I'm really horny." By now, Riku wrapped his wet clothed arms around Sora and started kissing, full and openly.

Riku started to remove his own clothed from his body, he also removed Sora's boxers and his own and placed Sora on the bed.

He started kissing Sora all over the place savoring every taste of his neck and collarbone. Brunette gave out soft moans and squeals. "Sora do you want to do this because if you don't I can stop now but I won't be able to later." Riku said as a warning to Sora just in case he wasn't ready." Riku." Sora was panting," I never told you to stop and I don't think I will "Riku gave out a beautiful smile and then he kissed Sora once again.

He put three fingers for Sora to suck. Sora complied and sucked them each his tongue running over and around the three digits. Once they were fully lubricated Riku parted the digits from Sora's lips. "Ready?" Sora nodded and Riku carefully plunged he index into Sora's tight entrance." Uhh, Riku" Sora moaned in pain. Tears were streaming down Sora's face the silverette wiped them away with kisses. "Relax," he whispered to the younger boy as he inserted the other finger and then the third scissoring them in and stretching Sora. The brunette kept moaning and making sounds that kept making Riku get impossibly hard.

Once Riku knew that Sora was stretched out good enough he positioned him self on Sora's entrance and then he slowly slid in. all Sora felt was like if he was in heaven and so did Riku. Slowly Riku began picking up pace sliding in and out of Sora looking for that one spot. Finally, he hit the spot dead on and made Sora see a beautiful white light. The silverette kept hitting that spot.

Soon both Riku and Sora released their juices. Both exhausted the laid there panting, a coat of sweat covering them. Sora looked into Riku's bright green eyes," as the river flows into the sea and

the sun sets over the trees

Some things were meant to be

Just like you and me." Sora said quietly as he left one kiss to Riku before going to sleep. The silverette soon joined the smaller boy in his dreams.

-love is something you should cherish.

--khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh--

ok me is done for now plz review because it means alot to me if flames have no point/ are retarded the will be answered "nicely"

- over and out 4 now


End file.
